300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.09.12
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Angel Beats 1st Opening Theme Song - My Soul, Your Beats! (by Lia). ---- *The attack distance increased from 150 to 180 *''Monster Hunter: ''The recover rate of Stamina while out of combat increased from 5 per second to 10 per second. *''Charged Attack Q: ''Skill width increased from 150 range to 180 range. *''Forward Roll W: ''Cast range increased from 400 range to 600 range, the skill no longer costs Stamina, but immediately changed to Roll Horizontal Slash W (ends Sheathed state) after the dash. *''Roll Horizontal Slash W: ''Cast range increased from 250 to 300 *''Roll Horizontal Slash W: ''The AoE of the skill damage adjusted from 180 degrees on the front side of Sena with 200 radius to 360 degrees around Sena with 150 radius. *''Secret Skill - Mountain Splitter R: ''The skill cost adjusted from 30 Stamina to 0 Stamina (no cost). ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Namikaze Minato available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 13th September 2019. Skins *Namikaze Minato's Skin Card - Yondaime Minato (四代目) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 13th September 2019. *Sinon's Skin Card - Nakamura Yuri (仲村由里) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 13th September 2019. ---- Game Optimizations *Optimized the visual effect of Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory R. After the update, both teams will be able to see the indicator line before the skill is unleashed and the full effect when it is unleashed. *Optimized and Adjusted the layout of the Function Hotkey Setting as follows: *Optimized player's line of sight, you can drag the scroll bar to adjust your own line of sight. ---- Activity related BINGO Event (2019.09.12) *'Activity time: '''After the update to 18th September 2019. Clock Tower Activity (2019.09.12) *'Activity time: After the update to 13th October 2019. *'Reward Exchange Time: '''After the update to 20th October 2019. Synthesizing System *'Reward Exchange Time (Other Events): '13th September 2019 to 30th September 2019 **Skin Card - Cheongsam Emilia <= (Watermelon) x 10 **Hero Card - Rock Lee <= (Watermelon) x 5 **Hero Card - Sanzenin Nagi <= (Watermelon) x 5 *'Reward Exchange Time (Clock Tower Activity): 'After the update to 20th October 2019. **Skin Card - Idol Asuna <= 'π Original Stone x 70 **Skin Card - Idol Mirai <= π Original Stone x 70 **Skin Card - School Uniform Cthuko <= π Original Stone x 70 **Skin Card - Ancient Warrior Shana <= π Original Stone x 70 **Skin Card - Ryofu Housen (Ren) <= π Original Stone x 70 **Skin Card - Chloe von Einzbern <= π Original Stone x 70 **Skin Card - KoB Kirito <= π Original Stone x 120 **Skin Card - Fairy Queen Asuna <= π Original Stone x 120 **Skin Card - Yuudachi (Poi) <= π Original Stone x 120 **Skin Card - Sento Isuzu <= π Original Stone x 120 **Skin Card - Levi Russel <= π Original Stone x 120 **Skin Card - Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya <= π Original Stone x 120 **Skin Card - Adventurer Killua <= π Original Stone x 120 **Skin Card - Vongola Primo <= π Original Stone x 120 **Skin Card - Wings of Liberty Mikasa <= π Original Stone x 200 **Skin Card - Violet Evergarden <= π Original Stone x 200 **Skin Card - Brynhildr <= π Original Stone x 200 **Skin Card - Akuma Homura <= π Original Stone x 200 **Skin Card - Ultimate Madoka <= π Original Stone x 200 **Skin Card - Mermaid Witch Sayaka <= π Original Stone x 200 **Equipment Upgrade Talisman <= π Original Stone x 1 ---- ----